Un ninja enamorado
by GSMatsuri
Summary: Sasuke se ha metido en un problema enorme por querer estar con ella, él creía haber tomado su decisión, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles "Estar enamorado es lo más estupido que he hecho en mi vida" es lo único que puede pensar Sasuke. Además parejas SxT NxH NxT KxI y muchas más
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**No se en que parte del anime/manga podría esta historia estar ambientada. Si tiene la edad de la Shippuden pero cuando la escribí no se me ocurrió donde ambientarla así que póngala donde más les agrade o fuera de la original.**

**En fin, disfrutenla ^.^**

* * *

**UN NINJA ENAMORADO**

**1**

Tenía que sacarla de su cabeza, de hecho, debía sacarla de su cabeza. Solía recordarla a cada momento y pensaba, muy en su interior, que tal vez algún día podría volver a donde ella estaba e intentar reconquistarla.  
Se negaba a aceptarlo, claro, pero muy dentro de él, el joven sabía que estaba enamorada de ella...de esa maldita molestia que lo perseguía en sus sueños noche tras noches pidiéndole que no se marchara o que la llevara junto a él.  
Se acomodó el cabello y se recargó en el árbol...tenía que verla, siquiera una vez...saber como estaba, si había crecido, si estaba enamorada de alguien más...debía saber como estaba.  
Acomodo su ropa y se encamino hacia el lugar donde la encontraría.

Ahí estaba ella, justo del otro lado de las enormes puertas.  
El muchacho se detuvo en la entrada. Las puertas estaban cerradas, cerradas para él, siempre estarían cerradas para él.  
Se detuvo unos instantes dudando si debía o no debía entrar. Su razón le decía que debía largarse de ahí y no mirar atrás. Su corazón le pedía y le rogaba que atravesara la puerta, siquiera una vez luego podría marcharse de ahí para siempre.  
Contra toda su lógica el muchacho salto la puerta tan sigilosamente que no se preocupo ni un poco por los guardias de la entrada.  
Una vez del otro lado de la puerta camino sigilosamente por la calle ocupando la oscuridad como escondite recorrió la aldea mirando siempre hacia adelante incapaz de mirar a sus costados y exponerse a recordar alguna estúpida aventura que hubiera tenido con el equipo 7 en esos pequeños días en los que creyó que quedarse en la aldea era una buena idea.  
Había pocas luces encendidas pero al muchacho no le importo, solo siguió avanzando confiado en su memoria.  
Una vez que llegó al lugar deseado escaló el árbol, ahí estaba ella.  
Silenciosamente la contemplo.  
—¿Qué tal la cita con Naruto? — pregunto Ino  
El muchacho trepado en el árbol abrió bien los ojos ¿Estaba con Naruto?  
—Her..hermosa... — contestó la Hyuga  
El muchacho sonrió sin darse cuenta "Al fin el dobe se da cuenta..."  
—Me alegro mucho por ti, Hinata, era obvio que algún día saldrían ¿Se lo has dicho a tu padre?— hablo la muchacha de la Arena, había luchado contra Shikamaru alguna vez.  
—No, ni siquiera Neji lo sabe ¿Cierto? — contesto Tenten  
—No... No creo que lo tomen bien...no esta permitido salir con gente ajena al clan o que ellos no hayan autorizado...  
El muchacho logro ver como la joven de los conguitos abría bien los ojos y retenía una mueca de frustración. Pero dejo de obsérvala casi de inmediato pues la única muchacha que le interesaba de las 5 acaba de salir por la puerta.  
—Baja ahora mismo...  
El muchacho sintió la kunai en la espalda y se enderezo de inmediato sin tomar acción defensiva  
—muévete...  
Ambos bajaron del árbol pero ella no retiro el kunai ni por una fracción de segundo  
—¿Que haces aquí?  
—Quería verte  
La muchacha no se confió. Por lo contrario aumento presión en la espalda del joven.  
—Esa es la verdad...Sakura, pero ya que me has descubierto...es mejor irme  
En un segundo el muchacho ya no estaba delante de ella sino detrás listo para darle un pequeño golpe en la nuca y abandonarla como lo había hecho la ultima vez, así lo hizo, pero el resultado no fue el mismo ya que su mano no se encontró con el cuello de la chica sino con un tronco cortado  
—¿En verdad pensaste que caería dos veces en el mismo truco...Sasuke?  
Sasuke torció una sonrisa  
—A decir verdad tenía la esperanza.  
—Lárgate de aquí o gritare tan fuerte que todo Konoha se enterara de que estas aquí.  
—Si quisieras que me fuera hace tiempo que hubieras gritado.  
—¡Sakura! — grito Ino desde la ventana —¿Pero que haces allá abajo? ¡Sube! —  
—En seguida voy...  
Ino cerró la ventana  
Sakura miro hacia el árbol.  
—Quédate donde estas o avisare que estas aquí.  
—Mph...  
Sakura entro a su casa y subió a su habitación donde sus amigas seguían charlando.  
Pasada una hora alguien llamo a la puerta principal y en seguida las muchachas bajaron.  
—Hinata, tu padre requiere que vuelvas de inmediato a casa- era Neji quien hablaba Sasuke lo reconoció de inmediato e intento ocultar su chakra lo más posible un movimiento en falso y el Hyuga lo descubriría  
—Chicas...debo irme... — dijo la Hyuga y sus amigas se despidieron de ella  
—Tenten...vámonos necesito hablar contigo— agregó el Hyuga  
La muchacha de ojos chocolate también se marchó.  
Las demás chicas subieron a la habitación  
—Me pregunto ¿Cuando Neji y Tenten serán novios? Se tratan como tal— dijo Ino  
—No es tan sencillo— contesto Temari —Los Hyuga son un clan antiguo y tienen costumbres viejas si Neji quisiera salir con Tenten ella debería reunir bastantes requisitos que...bueno no tiene—  
—¿Como cuales?- pregunto Sakura  
—Bueno... Primero que nada debería pertenecer a algún clan poderoso o una familia con prestigio— contesto la joven de la Arena  
—Ya veo... — Ino entristeció por su amiga  
—¿No es igual con los Nara? — pregunto Sakura con una risa que hizo sonrojar a Temari  
—No... — contesto un poco avergonzada —Es decir... En ese clan las mujeres llevan los pantalones, y bueno...digamos que...  
—...Que la mamá de Shikamaru te ama— se burlo Ino  
—Le caigo bien es verdad...  
—¿Y como no? Si pones a su hijo en cintura— se rio Ino y Temari lanzo a su cara una almohada. Las tres muchachas rieron  
Sasuke escucho unos ladridos a lo lejos, lo mejor sería alejarse, probablemente era Kiba con Akamaru quienes rápidamente detectarían su olor. El Uchiha se alejó varios metros.  
—Mujer vamos ya— dijo Shikamaru al mismo tiempo que Temari se colocaba su abanico  
—Voy...voy  
—Ino, princesa... — dijo cortésmente Kiba y la muchacha solo sonrió  
—No se porque insisten en venir por nosotras como su fuéramos niñas indefensas- se quejo Temari al mismo tiempo que se despedía de sus amigas  
—No me preocupo ti... Sino por los pobres desgraciados que puedan cruzarse en tu camino— sonrió Shikamaru y Temari le dio una enorme sonrisa complacida por su respuesta  
Ino y Kiba se montaron en el lomo de Akamaru y estos salieron rápidamente del lugar. Sasuke volvió al árbol sigilosamente pero la perturbación en el viento no paso desapercibida para la princesa de Suna  
-Alguien se acercó...  
Shikamaru la miro y frunció el ceño para escuchar algo  
—Temari... Te tomaste el viento muy enserio seguro fue un gato o algo así— dijo Sakura con una risita nerviosa  
—¿Esta bien que te dejemos? — pregunto Temari con una mano en el abanico  
—Claro, claro...si alguien se acerca lo noqueare en seguida—  
—Vamos Temari... — dijo Shikamaru y ambos ninjas siguieron su camino  
Sakura espero hasta que sus sombras no se vieran más y entro rápidamente a su casa y subió hasta su habitación.  
Sasuke se paseaba por su pieza mirando las fotos que la muchacha tenía en su habitación.  
—Vaya...Naruto ha crecido un poco— dijo sin mostrar emoción —¿El quien es? — pregunto señalando a un muchacho junto a Sakura  
—Sai es...¡Espera, espera! Tú me debes muchas explicaciones y estas aquí en mi habitación como si nada ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? — pregunto la muchacha arrebatándole la foto al Uchiha  
—Ya te lo he dicho, quería verte.  
—Tienes que irte ¡Ya!  
—Lo se— contestó Sasuke pero no se movió siquiera un centímetro  
—Eres un maldito...¡Largate! — Volvió a gritar Sakura y el Uchiha no se movió.  
—¡Vete o...  
—¿O me delataras? Sakura no me hagas reír, si hubieras querido que me fuera le habrías dicho a alguno de los 7 ninjas altamente capacitados que vinieron a tu casa que el fugitivo Sasuke Uchiha estaba escondido en tu jardín trasero.  
Sakura apretó los puños fuertemente y Sasuke se quedo quieto esperando el impacto del puño en su cara o el estomago pero recibió un golpe con la mano abierta.  
La cachetada fue tan dura que hizo tambalear al muchacho. Su mejilla quedo completamente roja.  
—Tu...¡Eres un desgraciado!  
—Lo se... — a Sasuke le dolía la mejilla pero se negó a mostrar dolor en cambio camino hacia la muchacha y la tomo de la barbilla —Soy un desgraciado por haber deja a la única persona que me amo tirada en una banca sin haberla besado-  
Sakura no tuvo tiempo de decir una palabra o emitir un sonido más pues el Uchiha ya la estaba besando y ella se descubrió a si misma contestándole el beso.  
—¡Sakura! — grito una voz desde fuera de la habitación y la muchacha empujo al Uchiha y miro con temor hacia la puerta.  
El muchacho se movió silenciosamente fuera de la habitación y Sakura abrió la puerta  
—¿Se han ido tus amigas tan pronto? — pregunto su padre  
—Si, tenían cosas que hacer— sonrió la muchacha  
—Ya veo. Es hora de dormir hija, sé que son tus últimos días en esta casa...pero nunca dejaras de ser mi niñita- dijo su padre con ternura, acaricio el rosado cabello de Sakura y luego salió de la habitación  
La muchacha se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con seguro y el muchacho entro a la habitación, cerro la ventana y las persianas y la miro fijamente  
—¿A donde te mudaras?- pregunto casi agresivamente  
—A un departa...no, no, cállate Sasuke tu no deberías estar aquí.  
—Sakura no seas tan ruidosa...ya te dije que no me iré. ¿A donde te mudaras? — tenia que hacerlo de nuevo, besarla otra vez pero se contuvo un poco mas  
—a un departamento que conseguí...para independizarme- susurro la muchacha  
—¿Vivirás con alguien?  
—No...  
—¿Cuando te iras?

—Mañana por la tarde

—mph...  
Sasuke camino hacia la ventana  
—¿Te vas?  
—Eso es lo que querías... ¿no?  
Sakura se contuvo a decir algo y solo asintió  
El muchacho dio un rápido movimiento y se giro para tomar a la muchacha del mentón y besarla fuertemente y ella lo abrazo.  
Unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la muchacha y el muchacho la aparto rápidamente.  
—Siempre lloras por todo— dijo él y ella se limpio rápidamente  
—Déjame...  
—No, ya hice muchas estupideces por ti hoy... — Sasuke la cargo y la llevo hasta su cama donde la acostó y luego él se acostó a su lado  
—¿Eres real?  
—Si  
—¿No estarás cuando despierte, verdad? — pregunto ella suplicante  
El Uchiha tomo aire y suspiro  
—No  
Tan solo 20 minutos después Sakura quedo profundamente dormida  
Sasuke la observo durante unos minutos mas antes de salir por la ventana.

Sakura se levanto temprano y tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta de que no había nadie junto a ella. Ni rastro de lo que vio la noche anterior. Probablemente lo había alucinado.

* * *

**Bueno he aquí el primer capitulo espero les haya gustado, no suelo escribir con SasSaku como pareja protagonista pero buenooo nunca es tarde para intentarlo. **

**recuerden los res pasos; Lean, disfruten y comenten.**

**Nos leemos pronto GSMatsuri**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno espero les guste, los personajes de Naruto no son mios y bla bla. Disfruten**

* * *

2

Se levanto y camino hacia el baño, se dio cuenta que aquel seria el ultimo día en su casa y que pronto llegarían sus amigos para ayudarla con la mudanza.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajo a desayunar algo ligero. Apenas termino de desayunar el timbre sonó.  
—¡SAKURAAAAAA!

Era Naruto quien gritaba

Rápidamente fue a abrir

-Bien bien...hemos venido a ayudarte- sonrió Lee y la muchacha los dejo pasar.

Sus amigos subieron a su habitación y cada uno tomo una de las numeras cajas.

Kiba y Akamaru se quedaron fuera de la casa con Ino y Tenten recibiendo las cajas que Naruto, Lee y Choji les traían.

Ni Hinata ni Neji habían aparecido y eso preocupaba bastante a Tenten mientras que la ausencia de Shikamaru y Temari a nadie le sorprendía en lo absoluto, probablemente estaba agotados por el trabajo nocturno...o esa era la versión que ellos daban.

Los padres de Sakura se despidieron de su hija con besos y abrazos y justo antes de partir aparecieron mas personas dispuestas a ayudar entre ellas Neji, Hinata, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru y hasta Konohamaru estaba ahí.

Las llevaron hasta el nuevo departamento de Sakura pero cargar cajas no era lo pesado de la mudanza sino volver a construir todo.

Como ella no tenia muebles de cocina ni de baño ni de sala, la Hokage y sus padres le habían obsequiado algunos así que se pusieron manos a la obra, acomodaron ropa, movieron muebles, limpiaron hasta el ultimo rincón de la casa y colgaron, como toque final, algunas fotos.

—Bueno...no es por ser groseras pero ¡Es hora de chicas! — grito Temari y los hombres que estaban ahí se levantaron perezosamente.

—Nada de fiestas locas- dijo Kiba a Ino y le beso la frente

—Vendré por ti mas tarde- dijo Neji a Hinata y miro de reojo a Tenten

Naruto y Lee se despidieron de todas alegremente y Sai no dijo nada.

Shikamaru susurro algo a Temari que la hizo reír y luego partió con sus amigos.

—Siempre tan...exhibicionistas... Nunca me lo espere de Shikamaru siendo tan perezosos ¿Es bueno en la cama?- pregunto Ino

Temari se hecho a reír y Hinata se puso muy roja.

—¡Ino! — la regaño Sakura

—O vamos Sakura no me dirás que tu crees el cuento ese de que trabajan hasta tarde en asuntos de los exámenes chunnin ¿Verdad?

Sakura y Tenten también rieron

—Dinos pues ¿Es bueno en la cama? — volvió a preguntar Ino

—Bastante bueno y te aseguro que nada perezoso— se rio Temari

—Ya veo... ¿Y hace cuanto ustedes...?- se atrevió a preguntar Tenten

—Mmmm... No lo se

—¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años? — pregunto Sakura

—Yo diría que cerca del año— contesto Temari

—¡Y nunca nos dijiste! Pero que mala amiga eres Temari— dijo Ino fingiendo estar indignada  
—¿Y tu Ino, cuanto hace que lo haces con Kiba?

—Yo... Pues la verdad es que no...nunca—

—¡Ino! ¿Nada de nada nadita? — pregunto Temari

—No...

—Pues más te vale decirnos.

—Ajam

—Bueno, bueno ¿Gustan algo de cenar? — pregunto Sakura levantándose

—Si, lo que sea estaría bien— dijo Tenten y las demás asintieron.

Sakura camino hasta la cocina y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Aun podía escuchar las risas de sus amigas cuando escucho un ruido extraño fuera de la casa.

Abrió la ventana para asomarse pero no vio nada y siguió cocinando.

Alguien la tomo por detrás y odio su cabello, ella no grito siguió cocinando.

—Pensé que no volverías.

—Yo dije que no me quedaría...no que no volvería.

—mmm...

—Me gusta tu casa.

—Gracias.

Sakura seguía cocinando mientras él, con la barbilla recargada en el hombro de la muchacha, miraba las pocas habilidades de Sakura en la cocina.

—No deberías estar aquí— dijo ella mientras servía la sopa.

—Ya se, ya se

—...¿Entonces que haces aquí?

—Me parece obvio.

—Vete.

—Deshazte de tus amigas pronto. Te veré más tarde.

Ella abrió la puerta y él desapareció.

Sus amigas cenaron con ella mientras Sakura Ideaba alguna forma de sacar a sus amigas de ahí pero nada se le ocurrió aunque afortunadamente no tuvo que pensar demasiado pues sus amigos volvieron por las chicas apenas terminaron de cenar.

Sakura recogió los platos, los lavo y volvió a su recamara apagando todas las lucees.

Sasuke ya estaba ahí.

-Maldición... Debo de estar completamente loca- susurro Sakura

Sasuke no dijo nada solamente se acercó a ella y la beso con fuerza pegándola a él y llevándola hacia el sofá.

—¿Me delataras? — pregunto el mientras se sentaba y la ponía a ella en sus piernas

—No se...tendrías que convencerme de los contrario.

Sasuke la beso fuertemente y ella se dejo llevar

Si Sakura hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba, seguramente no hubiera besado al Uchiha.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? — pregunto Sakura después de un largo rato de silencio

—No preguntes esas cosas.

—Tengo derecho a saber— Sasuke levantó una ceja —Te estoy ofreciendo escondite… dime ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? —

—Por ahí.

—¿Por ahí, donde?

—Buscaba a mi hermano…

—¿Sigues con eso, he? — Sakura lanzo un enorme suspiro —Hace tiempo que Orochimaru ha muerto ¿Por qué no vuelves? Te ayudaremos a buscarlo—

—Cállate Sakura, si lo encuentro y lo mató, volveré. Eso es algo que debo hacer yo solo, por mi cuenta. No necesito de la Hoja para que me ayude. Es solo mi asunto— Sasuke frunció el ceño y se negó a hablar más del tema.

—Estas loco…

—Probablemente, pero eso no te importa.

—Ya cállate Sasuke— dijo ella y lo besó.

* * *

—Cri… Cri….

Hinata abrió los ojos rápidamente, aún estaba vestida y todas las luces ya estaban apagadas.

—Cri… Cri…

Se coloco sus zapatos y salto por la ventana sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ahí estaba él, con el cabello revuelto y una enorme sonrisa.

No dijeron una palabra solo se fueron corriendo por la calle sin mirar atrás Cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos al fin él hablo.

—¿Así que Neji no lo sabe aun, verdad?

—¿Cómo… como sabes que él no sabe?

—Sigo vivo

La muchacha soltó una risita nerviosa —Cierto. Aun no lo sabe—

—¿No planeas que se lo digamos, verdad? —

—No… tiene mucho de que preocuparse para que le demos más problemas.

—Entonces déjame hacerlo, Hinata, puedo hablar con tu papá y seguro que todo saldría bien.

—No… no saldría bien

—¿Lo pensaras?

—Lo pensare…

Hinata se rio ligeramente y el muchacho levanto una ceja impresionado por la reacción de la muchacha.

—¿De que te ríes?

—De ti— dijo ella y él hizo un puchero —Es decir… a veces me pregunto… donde ¿Dónde esta ese Naruto que nada tomaba en serio y siempre se reía de todo? —

—Sigue en mi… solo que desde que Sasuke se fue… bueno no puedo reír siempre— la mirada de Naruto fue de total tristeza y Hinata se sintió mal por haberle recordado a Sasuke —No estés triste, princesa, tu me das luz—

Hinata sonrió y él le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—¿Sabes que me pregunto yo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Dónde esta aquella Hinata que solo con verme se ponía roja o se desmayaba?

Hinata se rió y el color de sus blancas mejillas se volvió rojo.

—Que linda te ves sonrojada.

Naruto la tomo del mentón y le dio un beso lleno de ternura.

* * *

Las ventanas y cortinas estaban cerradas, solo la luz de la vela en la pequeña mesita iluminaba sus rostros.

—¿Te quedaras aquí? — pregunto la muchacha

—No lo se… no creo que sea seguro, a parte debo seguir mi búsqueda.

—Es decir que te iras ¿No?

—Unos días… o semanas, pero volveré.

Sakura tomo un sorbo de té

—Ya veo y puedo….

—No, Sakura, no puedes ir conmigo.

—¿Por qué no? Soy una ninja realmente fuerte.

—Eso lo se… pero no irás, tu no conoces a Itachi

—Tu tampoco…

Sasuke arqueo una ceja.

—He dicho que no.

Sakura se cruzo de brazos pero no dijo nada más

—¿Te quedaras unos días?

—Probablemente, unos cuantos

Sakura sonrió

—Bien

—No te emociones, molestia ¿Entiendes el peligro que corres si alguien descubre que estoy aquí o que tienes algún tipo de relación conmigo?

—Lo entiendo

—Tus amigos también corren peligro a Danzo poco le importara si alguna vez me vieron con ellos, por se tus amigos serán cómplices de inmediato. Tu amiga de la Arena es hermana del Kazekage, incluso podrían acusarla de traición.

—….

—Y los Hyuga podrían involucrar a todo el clan en esto

—Lo se… seremos en extremo cuidadosos

Sasuke asintió

—Estar enamorado es la cosa más estúpida que he hecho en mi vida… mira cuantos problemas puedo causar por estar unos minutos contigo— dijo por lo bajo Sasuke

—Yo…!Espera! ¿Has dicho enamorado? ¿Estas enamorado de mi? — pregunto Sakura levantándose velozmente y dando un saltito como lo solía hacer hace años

—Pensé que era obvio…

Sakura se lanzo a sus brazos y ambos cayeron al piso, ella sobre él.

Sasuke jamás pensó que pasaría pero soltó una pequeña risa mientras ella lo abrazaba hasta casi asfixiarlo.

* * *

—Kiba…

—Dime.

—¿Por qué aun no lo hemos hecho? — pregunto Ino y Kiba casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando

—¿Perdón? —

—¿Por qué aun no hemos hecho el amor? —

Kiba abrió los ojos como platos y Akamaru lanzo un ladrido para despertar a su amo.

—¿A que viene eso, Ino?

—¿Es que no te gusto?

—¿Qué?

—¿Soy fea?

—No

—¿Entonces?

Kiba suspiro y se acercó a su novia

—Yo aun no estoy listo— dijo con total sinceridad —¿Y tu? —

Ino lo miro unos segundo, luego tomo aire y dio un enorme suspiro.

—No… aun no lo estoy—

Kiba la abrazo fuertemente —Eres hermosa—

* * *

—Deberíamos ir a dormir— dijo el muchacho

—No… aún no.

—Sakura.

Sasuke se levanto y la cargo como su fuera un costal de papas

—Bájame Uchiha

—Ni hablar, es hora de dormir

—Soy una kunoichi altamente capacitada para golpearte, te exijo que me bajes— dijo ella fingiendo un puchero.

Sasuke la dejo caer sobre la cama

—Ya deja de molestar y duérmete.

Sakura se rio y él no pudo evitar ver lo hermosa que se veía sobre la cama.

—¿Dormirás aquí esta noche?

—¿Eso quieres? — pregunto Sasuke

Sakura frunció el ceño y luego asintió.

El Uchiha se saco la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior y luego le regalo a la muchacha una sonrisa burlona.

—Serás descarado… pero no te emociones Uchiha no tienes el mejor cuerpo que he visto— se burlo ella

A Sasuke se le encendieron los ojos y se hecho sobre la muchacha aplastándola contra la cama

—¿A quien mas has visto así? — preguntó desafiante

Sakura lo sostuvo la mirada y no contesto

—A nadie… quería ver tu reacción— dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sasuke se acostó a su lado y torció una sonrisa, lo había engañado y se había reído de él. Cerro los ojos y formo una sonrisa completa.

Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con algo que jamás hubiera pensado que vería. Sakura en ropa interior.

—Sakura…

—¿Mph?

—Ya duérmete, molestia

—No… aun…

Sakura no termino la oración pues quedo profundamente dormida y abraza a él.

Pasados algunos minutos Sasuke también quedo completamente dormida y abrazado a ella.

Sin saber que a lo lejos, alguien ya sabía de la ubicación del fugitivo Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

**Bueno he aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero les haya gustado, no se sí es muy corto o muy largo pero espero les guste jejeje**

**Recuerden los tres pasos. Lean, disfruten y comenten. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos pronto GSMatsuri^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno he aqui el tercero espero les guste**

* * *

3

—¿En Konoha?

—Si señor

—¿A que ha ido?

—No lo sabemos… lo perdimos de vista tan pronto entro a la aldea ¿Quiere que lo sigamos, Itachi-san?

Itachi suspiro y sonrió, luego tocio fuertemente

—No…. No en realidad… sus razones debe tener para ir, quiero ronden por ahí y avísenme de inmediato si se encuentra en peligro, sin tocarlo—

Los ninjas que seguían sus órdenes salieron rápidamente y se perdieron en la noche

—Hermanito estúpido… ¿A dónde te fuiste a meter?

* * *

Neji se levanto rápidamente y camino velozmente, intentando no hacer ruido hasta la habitación de su prima, abrió fuertemente.

Ahí no estaba.

—Hinata no esta, Hiashi-sama, Hinata no esta— gritaba un sirviente de la casa

Neji salió por la ventana antes de que lo vieran.

Ya había amanecido, estúpida Hinata, ¿porque no había vuelto?

—Tengo que encontrarla antes de que Hiashi lo haga— Neji salto por los tejados

—¿Con Sakura? No… no es tan amiga de Sakura… Diablos—

Antes de que siquiera lo hubiera razonado ya se encontraba frente a la casa de Tenten, toco el timbre y casi de inmediato bajo ella, con un panque mordido y una mirada somnolienta

—¿Neji?

—¿Tienes idea de en donde podría estar Hinata?

—¿Hinata?

—No llego a dormir… o si, no lo se. El punto es que Hiashi-sama la esta buscando y no se ve nada contento—

Tenten se acomodó el cabello rápidamente, claro que sabía donde podía estar pero si se lo decía estaría traicionando a su amiga.

—¡Tenten! Yo se que tu sabes, solo dime para avisarle que vuelva a casa… si Hiashi-sama la encuentra jamás podrá salir en su vida

Tenten se sorprendió no recordaba jamás haber visto a Neji así de preocupado

—Esta…— bajo la voz —con Naruto…—

—¿Con quien?

—Esta con Naruto

—¡Que!

Tenten no alcanzo a decir una palabra más Neji ya estaba corriendo en dirección a casa de Naruto y Tenten lo seguía de cerca.

* * *

Sasuke se levanto perezosamente, Sakura no estaba, no se molesto en vestirse, salió de la cama y luego fue hacia la cocina de donde salía un olor entre quemado y agrio.

—No deberías cocinar, me enfermare.

Sakura soltó un bufido

—Después de Hinata soy quien mejor cocina

Sasuke soltó una carcajada bastante fingida

—Seguramente Ino lo hace mucho mejor

Sakura soltó una risa sarcástica

—Ve con Ino si tanto te gusta

—No es Ino quien me gusta— dijo el muchacho dándole un beso

Sakura sonrió pero su sonrisa se evaporo casi de inmediato pues alguien toco la puerta con enorme furia

—¡Abre!

Sakura abrió los ojos de sorpresa y Sasuke se puso a la defensiva.

Shikamaru se levanto temprano, Temari seguía dormida, salió sigilosamente de la habitación y fue a lavarse la cara cuando volvió la muchacha ya estaba despierta, y aun desnuda.

—Te ves hermosa… pero cúbrete que no quiero que nadie más te vea—

Temari tomo la ropa más cercana y se la puso

—¿Han informado a Naruto de la misión? —

—Me encantaría hacerlo… pero la Hokage nos ha pedido suma discreción, ni Sakura ni Naruto deben enterarse pues seguro querrán ir— suspiro Shikamaru mientras se hacia la coleta.

—Me gustaría ir a ver a dar una vuelta—

—Pues hay que darnos un baño y nos vamos.

Temari estuvo de acuerdo.

—Sakura, hija, ábrenos— Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio, el Uchiha le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y luego se retiro a la habitación

Sakura abrió la puerta y de inmediato la madre de Sakura la abrazo por el cuello y le dio muchos besos en la mejilla.

—Mamá solo he estado 1 día fuera de casa— se rio la pelirosa.

—No importa hija, ya te extrañamos.

—Yo también los extraño.

—Bueno hija, el motivo de nuestra visita es algo diferente a decir cuanto te extrañamos— dijo su padre mientras despegaba a su esposa de su hija.

—¿Y cual es? — pregunto Sakura riendo.

—Nos iremos de vacaciones— soltó su padre

Sakura soltó una risa —Lo bueno es que me extrañaban. ¿A dónde irán? — pregunto la muchacha

—A una aldea cerca de la aldea del Arroz dicen que es muy hermosa— contestó su madre

—¿Y cuando se van?

—Ahora mismo… solo veníamos a despedirnos.

La despedida fue bastante corta

—Nos veremos en 2 semanas— grito su madre a lo lejos y luego la muchacha los perdió de vista.

Sasuke salió de la habitación

—Vaya eso fue rápido—

—Supongo que quería liberarse de mi— dijo Sakura en broma —¡Por Dios! Vete a poner algo de ropa—

* * *

Hinata y Naruto se levantaron sobre saltados

—¡Abran! — gritaba una voz

Hinata tembló, era Neji y sonaba realmente furioso.

Naruto se levanto, tomo los pantalones que estaban cerca y se volteo a la muchacha

—Vístete, yo me encargo.

—No… Yo lo hago.

—Hinata has lo que te digo.

—¡Abran! — volvió a decir Neji

Naruto se vistió lo más decente que puso y abrió. El puño de Neji casi le dio en la cara pero lo esquivo justo a tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos hablo, Tenten llego detrás de Neji y Hinata apareció detrás de Naruto.

—Neji… yo— dijo Naruto

—Hinata tu…

De nuevo nadie se atrevió a contestar

—Neji…

Neji suspiro fuertemente y activo su Byakugan. Naruto de inmediato retrocedió para dar espacio por si tenía que atacar.

—¡Neji! — grito Tenten de inmediato el muchacho dio un paso atrás y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

—Tenten llévate a Hinata lejos de aquí, di que paso la noche en tu casa—

Hinata salió rápidamente y desapareció junto a Tenten.

—¿Entiendes en lo que te estas metiendo Naruto? — pregunto Neji con una seriedad que casi espanto al rubio.

—Eso creo.

Neji lo miro seriamente esperando una reacción pero Naruto no dio muestras de siquiera querer moverse.

Justo cuando Naruto iba a decir algo, algo completamente inesperado ocurrió. Neji sonrió.

—Si lastimas a mi prima… te mato.

Naruto se quedo inmóvil pero de inmediato sonrió —No la lastimare, nunca.

Afortunadamente todo fue tal y como lo tenían planeado y a Hinata se le encontró con Tenten y aunque ambas se llevaron un buen regaño nadie se entero de que la Hyuga había pasado la noche con el portador del Kuybi.

* * *

Cuando la noche llego Shikamaru tomaba su equipaje básico, salió de su departamento silenciosamente y espero unos segundos, Neji apareció justo frente a él y a su derecha, como siempre, Tenten apareció en pocos segundos. Temari salió luego.

—Solo falta Kiba— dijo Temari

—¿Tu también iras Temari? — pregunto Tenten

—No… no son asuntos que siquiera deba saber—

—Ya veo

Kiba, Ino y Akamaru aparecieron en unos segundos más

—¿Naruto no tiene idea cierto? — pregunto Kiba

—No, Sakura tampoco— contesto Shikamaru

—Deberíamos irnos ya… aunque sigo pensando que la misión es una perdida de tiempo, sería un idiota si estuviera cerca de la aldea— dijo Kiba, en realidad todos pensaban lo mismo pero solo Kiba había tenido el valor de decirlo.

—Ordenes son ordenes, vamos— dijo Shikamaru

Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Tenten y Shikamaru corrieron rumbo al bosque.

* * *

—Debo irme ahora, es peligroso pasar muchos días aquí— dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba sus cosas

—¿No volverás, cierto?

—Volveré en unos días o una semana, no te preocupes por mi Sakura.

—Bien…

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le dio un enorme beso, luego salió silenciosamente por la ventana.

"¿Qué estas haciendo Sakura?" se preguntó la muchacha.

Ya estaba fuera de la aldea, al fin. Camino varios metros alejándose de lo conocido.

—¿Qué diablos he hecho? — susurró

Siguió caminando a paso veloz, mientras más lejos estuviera de aquel lugar mejor.

* * *

—No puede ser…— susurró Kiba

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Neji

—He captado su esencia… y viene de Konoha

—¿Entrara a la aldea? — pregunto Tenten

—No… Esta saliendo de ella— respondió Kiba

—Neji…— ordeno Shikamaru

Neji de inmediato enfoco sus ojos hacia la dirección que Kiba le había proporcionado.

—No lo….Es verdad, viene de la aldea.

—¿Nos ha detectado?

—Probablemente, aunque actúa con normalidad.

Shikamaru pensó un instante, atraparlo sin matarlo era la misión, lograrlo era bastante improbable cuando tenía 1 ninja de ubicación, dos de defensa y un capitán inservible de noche.

—Vaya… han crecido— Sasuke estaba recargado en el arból justo frente a Tenten, en un impulso irracional para un excelente ninja como Neji, el Hyuga abandono su posición y se situó frente a Tenten, demasiado cerca del enemigo. —Los sentimientos te traicionan, Hyuga, deberías saber que te ves débil al hacer gestos así.

—¿Qué te hace hablar tanto, temes que preguntemos por qué has venido? — pregunto Kiba

—Mis asuntos son solo míos.

—Tus asuntos son nuestros si estas en nuestro territorio— Shikamaru habló tomando su posición como líder

—Nara… te ves mucho más maduro.

La red cayo sobre Sasuke desconcertándolo por completo. Tenten sonrió.

—Vaya… te subestime Tenten, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la colocaste… pero esto no puede detenerme ni un segundo— Sasuke intento cortarla pero esto le fue imposible. Se dio cuenta de que cada fibra de la red recibía chakra de Neji haciéndola resistente. —¿En verdad vamos a pelear?

Nadie contestó, nadie en verdad tenía esa intención. Solo debían esperar.

—¿A que viniste? — pregunto Kiba

Sasuke no respondió, sentía el chakra de más personas acercándose, no debía quedarse más tiempo ahí.

—Tengo que irme…

—Claro, ahorita te dejamos en libertad— dijo Kiba sarcásticamente

Tres kunais dieron de lleno en la piernas de Neji haciéndolo perder el control del flujo de chakra y liberando la red. Sasuke la corto rápidamente y se elevó rápidamente hasta la rama de un gran árbol.

—¡Pero que! — grito Kiba

El individuo misterioso, aun sin ubicación conocida dejo caer tres bombas diferentes, una de humo y dos apestosas impidiéndoles a Kiba o a Neji buscar su ubicación.

Sasuke supo de inmediato de donde provenían dichas bombas pero no se detuvo, escuchaba los pasos presurosos de al menos 4 escuadrones de ANBU dirigiéndose a su ubicación

Neji se levanto con dificultar, sin sacarse las armas de las piernas, Tenten en un rápido movimiento los había protegido con un escudo de metal pero les había bloqueado la vista nuevos ataques.

—Bien hecho Tenten— dijo Shikamaru

Kiba y Ackamaru, aun mareados por la fuerte descarga de olores se levantaban con mucha dificultad.

Tenten espero unos segundos y arrojo el escudo. La mitad de su pergamino estaba abierto por lo que Neji supuso que había usado demasiado para lograr ese escudo.

Sasuke intento mirar la cara de su salvador pero no tuvo tiempo pues los escuadrones de ANBU le cayeron encima, no pelearía ahí, eran demasiados y estratégicamente no le convenía. Sabía que a partir de ahora, si sus ex compañeros lo delataban, sería casi imposible volver a la aldea pero lo importante era mantener a Sakura lejos de todo esto.

Rápidamente dio la vuelta y se fue.

Shikamaru logro ver como dos siluetas huían rápidamente en direcciones diferentes.

Los escuadrones de ANBU los rodearon

—¿Sasuke Uchiha estuvo aquí? — pregunto uno de ellos acercándose peligrosamente a Shikamaru

El Nara no se dejo intimidar, debía de haber una razón por la que Sasuke no se atrevió a mover un dedo contra ellos, era un Uchiha… los hubiera matado si hubiese querido pero no hizo nada por atacarlos. Alguien más lo había ayudado a escapar y claramente había vuelto a la aldea. Conocía los puntos débiles de Kiba y no había herido letalmente a Neji… ese alguien debía ser un conocido.

—¿¡Uchiha Sasuke estuvo aquí!? — grito el mismo ANBU

—No— contesto con completa calma el Nara y aunque sus acompañantes estaban completamente desubicados por la contestación apoyaron a su líder y a su amigo.

—¿Cómo es que Hyuga Neji esta herido? — pregunto otro

—Nos encontramos con otro shinobi, ignoramos su aldea pero no era Uchiha Sasuke— contesto Shikamaru

—Llévenlo al hospital de inmediato— dijo otro

Ayudado por Kiba y Akamaru los integrantes del equipo volvieron a la aldea y llegaron al hospital donde Neji fue rápidamente atendido por Ino

—¿Por qué has mentido? — pregunto Tenten en un susurro

—Porque… no era momento de interrogarlo… volverá.

—No volverá— dijo Tenten algo molesta

—Claro que lo hará… y te aseguro que cuando suceda todos sabremos porque vuelve.

Una vez que Kiba y Neji volvieron Shikamaru dijo una cosa más.

—Nada de lo que ocurrió esta noche debe saberlo alguien más, manejaremos la versión que hemos dado a los ANBU. En lo que a ustedes concierne, nosotros nunca vimos a Uchiha Sasuke.

Ninguno de los 3 se atrevió a preguntar las razones del Nara, confiaron en su juicio y todos guardaron silencio.

* * *

**Bueno he aqui el tercer capitulo, como ya había dicho la historia esta ambientada fuera de la historia original o sea no se si incluire a Taka aunque estoy tentada a hacerlo jejeje bueno ya veremos. espero les haya gustado. recuerden lean disfruten y comenten**

**nos leemos luego. GSMatsuri ^.^**


End file.
